The present invention relates to a connector waterproofing stopper for hermetically sealing and waterproofing a connector used to connect electric wires to each other.
The Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 1-121276 discloses a connector waterproofing stopper A for hermetically sealing and waterproofing a connector as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7.
The connector waterproofing stopper A includes a tubular part 1 formed of a soft and elastic material such as rubber in a tubular shape, and a reinforcing member 2 which is connected integrally to the tubular part 1 for reinforcing the tubular part 1 partially.
The tubular part 1 defines an electric wire insertion hole 3 extending therethrough. The tubular part 1 includes in one half a seal portion 1a having an outer peripheral surface to be closely engaged with an inner peripheral surface of a connector housing and in the other half a connecting portion 1b to be grasped and pressed by staking portions of an electric wire connecting terminal. Further, an annular rib 6 for engagement with the staking portion is provided in the periphery of the end portion of the connecting portion 1b.
The annular engaging rib 6 has an engaging surface 6a which is disposed opposite to the seal portion 1a and which stands up almost at right angles from the outer peripheral surface of the tubular part 1 so as to be engaged with the end portions of the staking portions of the electric wire connecting terminal to prevent the connector waterproofing stopper A from slipping off therefrom.
The seal portion la has an ellipsoidal section so as to be closely engaged with the ellipsoidal inner peripheral surface 5 of the connector housing 4. Also, the seal portion 1a includes on the outer peripheral surface thereof, a gathered portion 7 to be brought into contact with an inner peripheral surface of a connector housing in an elastic compression manner, and, on the inner peripheral surface thereof, another gathered portion 9 to be brought into contact with a covered wire in an elastic compression manner.
The reinforcing member 2 is formed of a rigid material such as a synthetic resin material or the like. The member 2 includes an ellipsoidal base plate portion 10 with an electric wire insertion hole 11 formed in the center portion thereof. The member 2 also includes two leg portions 12 which are respectively projecting from the base plate portion 10 at both sides of the electric wire insertion hole 11. The leg portions 12 are respectively inserted into the seal portion 1a to reinforce the seal portion 1a.
The connector waterproofing stopper A thus constructed, is held together with the electric wire on the electric wire connecting terminal to hermetically seal and waterproof the inner peripheral surface of the connector housing and the electric wire from each other when the electric wire connecting terminal is retained in the housing.